Nothing
by Creatoriginsane
Summary: <html><head></head>"You can never rely on anything, but yourself." Sympathizing was never one of his forte after all...</html>


Nothing

A/N: I miss this anime, I miss this fandom, and I miss all the wild ideas I get from it; and this is one of them.

Disclaimer: I only own what I have created—and that is not Naruto.

Warnings: OCs, possible OoC-ness and cliché-ness, **language**, LONG one-shot.

_I'm trying a new writing style, so bear with me a little. _

* * *

><p>Nothing<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Rely on nothing but yourself."<em>

I believe that, I truly fucking believe that. You can't just rely on anyone just because they're your teammates, or just because they're at the top, or just because they're leaders, or even just because they're your elders. You can't rely on anything, other than your weapons, your abilities and skills, and most of all yourself.

* * *

><p>'Well, I'll be damned if they catch up to this speed.' She was faster than any human, no one could ever catch up to her—Kuro no Hirameki[Black Flash], as they've dubbed.<p>

Past the shrubbery, roll over a boulder, up a tree, jump to another, repeat, a swift change of course, and a dive onto the ground—gone.

Smirked, 'Only a demon can catch up to me, nothing else, no one—'

_Rustle. _

'The wind?' Laced-needles dangling on her fingers, 'No,'

_Rustle. _

A smirk, 'Gotcha!' Three needles past a tree, stabbing right through flesh—

_Thunk. Thunk. Thud. _

–Or wood.

A scowl, retracting the needles back onto her fingers. Listening, listening;

_Rustle. _

'There!' Four—this time—to her left, past a tree, right to the lungs—

Thunk. Thud.

–God, he was fast. Faster than—?

'Not a chance.' Glare, still listening, now an aptly sharpened wakizashi in her hands, ready to strike.

'Where are you?' Her eyes darted around, sensing chakra was useless—and pointless to her—she ought to be surprised and offered a real challenge, but this one was a genius, he's covered the whole area with his chakra.

_Waiting. Waiting. Waiting for how long, a couple of seconds? _

Frustrated. "Where the fuck are you!" Shouting, screaming in front of her.

_Rustle. This was it. _

_Rustle. Rustle. _

'Fucker—' Charge to her left, wakizashi ready to decapitate.

Smirk; it only took one second to reach him, and one to decapitate him.

_Wrong. Oh how she was wrong. _

Wood, cut cleanly in half. It was almost slow-motion then,

'Damn, he's fast, faster than me even.' Cursing, angry and frustrated; wakizashi now gone, the katana sheath on her hips now glinting with ultraviolet electricity.

'We'll just have to see about that,' Smirks, a hand on the hilt; hot, hot, _hot _chakra flowing through her veins and into the sword.

Searching for geniuses like him were too damn hard. She'd rather cut, stab, slice, and murder her way through this forest, and maybe she will.

'No,' Doubtful, in a stance, an iaido-based jutsu.

_Rustle. _

'Above!' Katana now out of the protective sheathe, blasting a highly-concentrated blade of violet lightning diagonally above her, cutting it's way up to fifteen meters of greenery.

Cautious, she was in an offensive stance, ready to strike.

Something clamped itself onto her ankle,

'Shit! From below!'

A hand emerged from the ground, latching itself onto her ankle, forcefully pulling her down.

'I'll be dammed, moterfu—'

He was quick, now she was neck down into the ground.

'Dammit, dammit, damn all of it.' Cursing, 'Fucking human here did his research on my blindside, what the hell? No fucking human who knew that got out alive.'

She didn't try to melt away from this situation—literally melt away, but reform back onto the ground after. There were even underground binds restricting her.

'Fuck chakra strings, I can't do it with only my fucking head!'

She couldn't move. She was basically paralyzed in that situation; the katana, still glinting with electric chakra was a few feet away from her.

Feet were at her face, two feet. A man's pair of two feet.

'Bastard son of a—' Silver met black and red; an all too familiar symbol etched in the single scared eye.

'—!' Shock, speechlessness, and fear.

_Uchiha. _

She can feel it, the same feeling all over again; being burned alive. She always hated fire, it burns, destroys anything it touches. She feared for it, for it was just one of those things that can actually kill her. It'll burn through her steel skin, dissolving inhuman flesh, slowing down regeneration, weakening her, causing her to use great amounts of chakra to heal. She was burned several times, from minor burns, to having limbs severed by fire.

There it was, stinging at her fingertips. She cannot scream, somehow she lost her voice, but still it persisted. Burning her fingers, flames crawled torturously slow up her arm; burning clothing and skin all the same. Her legs felt as if they were being pierced by flaming needles repeatedly—in, out, in, out; stabbing deeper every time.

_Pain. _

She was not used to it, her skin was numbed off by steel, stabs and cuts were felt nothing to her. Poisons flowed through her body, destroying internal organs? She was dead already, immortalized by the demon within her. It wasn't her choice, the priestess-princess the village praised, honored, and looked up to was about to die by that _monster_. Luckily for the princess, it was sealed within the nearest guard—her. If only she arrived later, then she would've been a regular shinobi—dying in the end. But no, she just had to live out generations never dying, never aging, watching people wilt and die.

_But there she was. _

Pain was flooding her system, fire electrifying through her veins, repeated stabs never-ending, steel shedding off, exposing her. Dark, black blood flowed through the burns; it was one thing she only had few times of seeing—her own blood. So she was dying? She was about to die? Torturously, the flames persisted, she could feel her scalp burn, her abdomen, her thighs, her neck; they were all engulfed in flames. She was just watching herself burning to possible death, feeling pain and immobility throughout her body. She couldn't scream, she couldn't heal or regenerate with this several severe burns, she couldn't run away, she couldn't—

_She's dead. _

* * *

><p>Fire burning through her. The sudden feeling of paralysis and immobility. The same feeling that coursed through her as the demon was sealed inside her.<p>

_Pain. _

_And now she's dead. _

'Damn, this is what death must feel like.' Complaining, a throbbing pain in the head, several sores through her arms and legs.

Wait, she's _alive_?

Her eyes shot up, first thing they see was an off-white ceiling, 'Yep, heaven all right.'

Eyes settled for a lower perspective, thinking of a sunset on the horizon—it was blue, an aqua-toned wall, an opened window to the side; the blue sky complimenting the sun shinning in her eyes, the scent of several anesthetics and medicines, it almost felt like a—

'A hospital? I'm in a fucking hospital?' Disbelief.

She was supposed to be dead, she burned to death, and she saw flames around her, the red eye—

'The Uchiha!' The dreaded name repeated itself in her mind, as she intended to jump off and flee—she was paralyzed, immobile, numb neck down.

"Shit," Cursing, frustrated.

Her eyes looked off to the right, an empty syringe was on the bedside table.

"Shit, shit, shit, motherfucking shit!" Screaming.

As her mouth was the only thing available to show her frustration on.

"You should be grateful," Bored, monotone.

White, silvery-white hair. Masked face. Bored tone. _Man. _

"You were put in hospitalization than in the dungeon."

'An ANBU member. .' She noticed the mask hanging on his hip.

"Well for one thing, where the hell am I?" Stubborn.

"As I've said, you're in a hospital, rather than to be locked in a dungeon." Easy-going, calm.

"So I guess you're that bastard earlier, huh?"

"I wouldn't want to be called that but, ye—"

"Alright, what is it this time? Some ransom I'm wanted for? A bounty perhaps? Or maybe even you plan to interrogate me after this?"

"We have to wait for the Hokage's word before we do anything."

'Hokage. . . So this is the Hidden Leaf, huh?'

"Well, aren't you Konoha shinobi welcoming. . ." Sarcastic.

"Excuse me?" He seemed to read from a pocket book as he replied.

"Ugh, nevermind, what of my teammates? They dead yet?"

"Teammates? There were no other chakra sources there other than you."

"Psh, I should've known, they'd run for their fucking lives." Disappointed, frustrated.

"Seems like you've got nothing to rely on but yourself, isn't it?" He sympathized.

"Yeah it is, I guess you too, huh?"

* * *

><p>AN: Read and review? This was just absolute crack and pure randomness. No pairing intended.


End file.
